You Stole My Dark Heart
by Poetic Agony
Summary: The story in which the Demon Kyoya falls in love with an even darker princess. Rated T because I have a potty mouth and I might use it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So I found this fanfic I wrote 2 years ago and I thought, hey why not upload it? It's probably really crappy but oh well. It's something while I'm writing other things. Review if you want hehe. This first part is literally just character introduction so you can skip it if you want.

Name: Rongshu Cheng

Age: 16

Blood Type: AB negative

Gender: Female

Description: Black hair, brown eyes

Height/Weight: 5' 5"/ 110 lbs.

Status: Rich and powerful

Class: First year

Race: Japanese

Personality: Smug, smart alec, kind of bitchy, mean (to keep others away), has a secret side to her (motherly, kind, worry wart) when you get to know her she is very caring for you.

Family: Akito Cheng(Father, Alive) Kienna Cheng(Mother, Deceased) No siblings.

History: Her father is considered the most powerful man in Japan. She is referred to as 'The Ice Princess of Japan' for her father's power and her caddy attitude. Her mother died during childbirth.

Fears: Rejection, being alone

Hobbies/Interests/Talents: Dancing(Classical; Ballet)


	2. Chapter 2

~Rongshu's POV~

How did I get myself into this? I know Ouran is very prestigious but come on, a highschool where commoners can be let in? I have no idea what to make of this school yet. I get ready to leave, walking to my father's study  
"I am about to leave father," I say bluntly.  
"Have fun," he says with a wink. Yeah, like I'm going to have fun. I am making my way to Ouran right now to have some business settled. I am to meet with the headmaster and a small group of people that will show me around. Normally your parents would attend to such matters, but not my father. He is a very busy man you see. I wouldn't dare bother him with such frivolous matters. I am accompanied by several body guards, just the usual. I climb into the limo gracefully for I am off to Ouran. Wish me luck?

~Kyoya's POV~

"So who is this girl exactly?" I asked the headmaster in an interrogating way.  
"Her name is Rongshu Cheng, but, well I am quite certain you already know who she is, Mr. Ootori," he stated blandly. Rongshu Cheng? _The_ Rongshu Cheng? Ice Princess of Japan? Oh, what a great opportunity! He certainly must befriend her. Little did he, and she, know they were in way over their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

~Rongshu's POV~

I walked up to the school, making judgments already. I mean, what kind of place can it be if it is pink? I hate pink. I sigh as I walk with my body guards up to the school. They easily parted the sea of students for me, so in no time we had glided to the headmaster's office. I put on my, 'I don't care about anything' face. I put on a facade like this often; I didn't want anyone to get too close to me. Three of my guards waddled in, followed by me, then another three. I saw the headmaster sitting in his chair, and seven boys in a line beside his desk, all smiling. I was already annoyed.  
"Hello," I said bluntly, my face and voice void of emotion.  
"H-h-hello, Ms. Cheng" he sputtered out. The headmaster was sitting in his chair sweating bullets. Nervous, are we? I gave a smug little smirk, which I am well known for.  
"Sorry my father couldn't attend this meeting," I said, a smirk still plastered on my face, "he is a very, very busy man."  
"That he is," he smiled a nervous smile. With that he began the most monotonous, tedious, speech I have ever heard. I didn't hear anything that was said.  
"And here is the uniform required for the girls," he spoke up a little louder, interrupting my thoughts. He held up the ugliest uniform, ever. I slowly started walking over, my body guards in close pursuit. I raised my hand, my palm flat.  
"That is not necessary, boys" I huffed, annoyed. I closely inspected the hideous uniform before cringing and looking down upon the headmaster.  
"I am NOT wearing such garbage" I looked at him, almost daring him to deny my demands.  
"I-um-I-I guess something will be arranged," he spit out.  
"I will have my own designed will the school symbol on it," I stated walking back to my previous spot.  
"Also," he cleared his throat, "you will be given a tour of the school by my son, Tamaki, and his friends." My eyes shifted to the line of boys on the right side of the room. It was my first time paying attention to the little group, let alone acknowledging them. They were all obviously attractive, but one stuck out like a sore thumb. There is a girl. I see her as plain as day. I smile, a knowing look on my face.  
"Very well, I'll start in three days," with that I spun on my heel and walked straight out the door, guards toting close behind me.

Wow 3 chapters in one day. Hope you don't expect that every time heh heh heh. I hope she's not too Mary Sueish. I'm trying to basically make her a cold-hearted, smug, bitch so yep.


	4. Chapter 4

*Rongshu's POV*

I arrive at the school, my heart and body full of dread. I really didn't want to be here. I walked up to the school suddenly feeling naked without all of my usual body guards. I held my head up high and entered the school, trying to pretend like I was ignoring all the stares that were focused on me. All seven of my "tour guides" were supposed to be waiting by the office. I was lost in my thoughts until I heard an annoyed cough. I looked up to see a very handsome boy with dark hair and glasses.  
"Hello, Ms. Cheng, I am Kyoya Ootori. My friends and I will be showing you around the school" he explained with a fake smile.  
"You don't have to smile like that, I don't want to be here either," I scoff.  
He just gives another fake smile and turns on his heel, leading me to the front of the school. With a sigh I drag myself in the direction he went. I suddenly came face to face with the six boys and one girl from the meeting with the headmaster. I give her an odd look.  
"Are you a cross dresser?" I question loudly. She immediately gets tongue tied while the blonde tall one gets very, very red.  
"Did I say something?" I ask confused. It was a simple question.  
"Ms. Haruhi has a very, uh, special situation." Kyoya answers. I give them another odd look.  
"How is that special? A cross dresser is a cross dresser. It's not very complicated." The blonde tall one suddenly snaps out of it and takes two quick steps towards me. He grabs my hand and kneels in front of me.  
"So many questions, Ms. Cheng, my princess. Why don't we get to know each other instead?" Is he serious? I was shocked for a couple seconds. Is this a practical joke? I give him a hard glare.  
"No thanks." I rip my hand back and wipe it on my skirt as if he's contaminated it.  
"Please never touch me again." He gulps and stands up placing his hand on his forehead.  
"Well," he says, "Let's get on with your tour, Ms. Cheng"

*~*~*~*~(time skip: 30 min.)~*~*~*~*

"And this is music room 3, where we hold our Host Club." I jerked back, startled.  
"A Host Club?" I asked incredulously.  
"Precisely, Ms. Cheng" the glasses one said, "we hold the Host Club every day after school; it's quite popular among the ladies. Maybe you'll consider joining us this evening."  
"I don't think so." I looked at them in a whole new light, they were all creeps.  
"So where are the dance rooms?" I ask, noticing they left that out in their tour.  
"Ah, the dance rooms…" said the cross dresser, "I don't know. Tamaki where are the dance rooms?"  
"The dance rooms are to the left of the music rooms, but you have to have permission from the instructor to use them." I nodded my head and turned to walk away.  
"No way, you're a dancer Rongshu-chan?" asked the tiny blonde one sitting on top of the other one's shoulders. I eyed him suspiciously, hating the use of "chan" on my name.  
"Yes, I am."  
"What kind?" he asked. He seemed very animated even though this was the first time he has spoken a word. I looked at him, annoyed.  
"Classical ballet mostly," I told him hesitantly, "Can I go now?" Before they could answer I turned on my heel and walked away, making a bee line for one of the dance rooms. I looked in each one of them until I found someone who seemed like the instructor.  
"Excuse me, are you the teacher?" she looked up and smiled at me.  
"Yes, I am. Are you interested?" I nodded my head yes.  
"How many years have you been dancing? And what style do you dance?"  
"Uh, I've danced classical ballet since I was four."  
"Ah, my favorite," she smiled, "When do you have free period?"  
"Last hour."  
"Perfect, why don't you come down then and dance for me a little. I'll tell you whether you have permission to use the rooms." I swallowed, very nervous. I didn't even have my point shoes.  
"Okay, that's perfect," I faked a smile and left, thinking about which routine I should do.  
I sat through all my classes, consumed by the thought of my small performance. When the bell finally rang for last period I walked as fast as I could to the dance room. The instructor greeted me with a smile and didn't say a word. She sat in a chair in the corner of the room. I took a deep breath before starting a routine I had loved for years. At first I felt uncomfortable, but soon I forgot that she was in the room. I forgot who I was and where I was. I did the only thing that was important: dance. When I finished, I looked up to see her standing and clapping with a smile on her face. My own personal standing ovation. I smiled, a real smile this time, and looked at her expectantly.  
"Well, you're definitely not the best, you could use more facial expression while you dance, and you were a little stiff and awkward at the beginning. But you are good. You have my permission. Dance room 2 is the only one not in use during last hour, so I suggest you use that one. The cd player is in the closet if you ever need to use it." I smiled once again and thanked her, before turning to leave. I walked blindly around the halls before looking up and realizing that I had no idea where I was. The hallway behind me looked familiar but the one in front did not. From this spot I had no idea how to get to the front doors. I turned around and realized why this hallway looked familiar; it was the hallway with the music rooms. Begrudgingly, I found my way to music room 3. 

Wow that was a long chapter for me. And about the ballet part…I don't dance ballet. So don't be offended if I ever get anything wrong. I just thought it would be fitting for her to dance ballet. Hope you enjoyeeeed.


	5. Chapter 5

This is probably not as good as it could be. I've got strep throat and do _not _feel like writing. But I felt I had to upload something ): I can't leave you hanging for another day.

Thanks to: **BlackDiamondDesign, Weirdness'P, WisdomInWords, , felinesarefabulous, RandomRainbow29, Ezzy99, and ShardX **for the story follow!

Thanks to: **Red Rose Cat, Fandom-Princess-C, Ezzy9, The Dark Lady55, and ShardX **for the story favorite!

Thanks to: **The Dark Lady55 and Shardx **for adding me to your favorite authors!

**princessanatasiaromanov464: **Thank you. I try my best (: Thanks for reading.  
**RandomRainbow29: **I'm glad I made you laugh a little. I'm trying to make the Host Club seem a tad awkward and scared around her, but I want them to be themselves at the same time c:  
**Fandom-Princess-C:** I'm happy to hear you can relate to Rongshu a little. I don't want her to seem like a heroine who swoops in and makes everyone fall in love with her. I want her to have quirks, bad emotions, enemies, and well just be human ^-^

PM me if you have any suggestions!  
xxAshten

* * *

As soon as I opened the doors of music room 3 a swarm of rose petals flew directly at me. They took me by surprise and I yelped and slammed the door shut. What the heck was _that_? I opened them again, this time cautiously. Once again I was assaulted by the sweet smelling petals. Through the chaos of hundreds of rose petals hitting my face I heard a chorus of voices.  
"Welcome," they said. Oh you have got to be kidding me. I glared at them; somehow, this didn't surprise me. When I met them they did seem like the "creepy" and "weird" type.  
"Rongshu?" asked the twin on the left.  
"What are you doing here?" asked the other one.  
"I thought you didn't like the idea of a Host Club," they said in unison, sending a shiver down my spine.  
"Okay~, despite the fact that was the creepiest thing I've ever experienced in my life," I paused, "I need your help. And I still don't like the idea of a stupid Host Club."  
"What do you need my princess?" asked the annoying tall blonde one.  
"Firstly, don't ever call me that again. Ever. Secondly, I don't know how to get to the front entrance. I need someone to show me." The cross dresser immediately perked up.  
"I'll show you," she smiled kindly. I opened my mouth to say thank you before four eyes interrupted,  
"Wait just a second Haruhi," he said warningly, "you'll be using precious time that you could be spending entertaining our guests. If Ms. Cheng needs assistance she needs to wait until after club hours. Don't make me remind you of your debt." That stopped the girl in her tracks, she looked at me apologetically. I blinked a few times before sneering.  
"No thanks, I'd rather get lost again. Or die." I turned around swiftly before four eyes called out to me again.  
"Are you sure about that?" I turned around to glare at him when suddenly the doors burst open and a crowd of girls scrambled in, pushing me further into the room. Soon enough there was no way I was getting past the sea of females. Damn four eyes, it's almost as if he did it on purpose. After a few minutes of organized chaos the females divided into groups, a couple for each host. I looked around; deciding that leaving was no use now and I might as well just sit somewhere quiet until this version of my own personal hell was over. I scanned the room before finding the perfect place. But it was beside four eyes. Do I risk it? I swallow my pride and walk slowly over to where he was sitting.  
"Hey tall, dark, and calculating. What's up? Why don't you have any female companions?" He looked up at me, unamused.  
"That's not really my job around here Ms. Cheng. I handle all of the club's finances. If you want a more entertaining place to sit I suggest you go sit with one of the hosts."  
"Wow, I wonder why I haven't thought of that. Twincest, a cross dresser, a boy that looks like he's nine, a boy who hardly speaks, and an annoying, arrogant, egotistical, tall blonde. I cannot believe I didn't choose them! Silly me!" I said sarcastically, voicing my distaste openly. He looked up again, this time slightly amused.  
"You don't sound very enthusiastic Ms. Cheng. Maybe you should try one of our imported teas, they're very calming." He gave me a small smirk before looking back down at his laptop and scribbling something in his black notebook. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance.  
"So what are their names anyways?" I ask curiously. He looked up again, irritated.  
"I'm not quite sure who you are referring to Ms. Cheng."  
"The Host Club members." He sighed, as if my very presence was draining him of patience.  
"The 'tall, arrogant, blonde one' is Tamaki Suoh. He's the king of the Host Club. The younger looking one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka with his tall, quiet companion Takashi Morinozuka. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The 'crossdresser' is Haruhi Fujioka." He finished, once again sighing. I just nodded.  
"Duly noted." I looked over to see him scribbling more things into his notebook.  
"So~ whatcya doin'?" I asked in the most annoying voice I could muster.  
"Handling finances." He answered bluntly without looking up.  
"Can I help?" This time he looked surprised and unsure.  
"I promise I won't be any trouble or anything, plus I'm pretty good at budgeting," I said hopefully, feeling very nervous. He gave a slight nod before turning his laptop so I could see it too. I pulled a notebook and pen out of my bag while he showed me what needed to be done. I worked on it until someone touched my shoulder, making me jump. It was Haruhi.  
"Club hours are over, I can show you the way now." I nodded before ripping out the pages filled with my work from my notebook and handing them to four eyes. I started to walk away, Haruhi following close behind before I realized something. I quickly turned around and called out to four eyes.  
"Hey! You never told me _your_ name. Or should I just call you 'four eyes'?" He gave the smallest of smiles before answering,  
"Kyoya Ootoroi." I smiled and waved,  
"See you later, four eyes."


End file.
